


Wanting His Attention

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Theo steals something from Asgard in an attempt to get Thor's attention.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Wanting His Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for the following events:  
> MMF Bingo N5: Hofund  
> MMF Rolladrabble June 1st - Thor/Theodore/Unrequited Love
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Theodore,” Thor said, pining the Midgardian with a glare after he had opened the door without knocking. After some help from Stark and Granger, Thor had finally been able to locate Hofund. He shouldn’t have been surprised to find that Theodore Nott had the sword in his possession.

“Thor, I’ve been expecting you,” Theo said, grinning mischievously when he saw Thor in the doorway of his flat.

“Theodore,” Thor growled. “Give me the sword.”

“You can have the sword,” Theo said, standing. He handed the sword over, making sure to teasingly brush his fingers over Thor’s. “I’ve missed you.”

“Stealing Hofund is a punishable offence,” Thor said. “This isn’t something to be taken lightly.” 

“What? Are you going to spank me?” Theo teased, looking at Thor hopefully.

Thor shook his head. It seemed like no matter how much he turned Theodore down, the wizard just didn’t get the hint. “No, it’s punishable by death,” Thor said grimly. “As you’re friends with Hermione, I’m sparing your life, but do not test me again, Theodore. I do not return your affections, and acting this way? Stealing items from Asgard? Unacceptable. I don’t know how you managed it, but it better not happen again.” His voice was cold and hard, but he needed the point to get across. 

Theo frowned, reaching out to Thor. “Thor, I just want-”

“I don’t care,” Thor said harshly, stepping back out of Theo's reach. “Goodbye, Theodore.” Gripping Hofund tightly, he decided to pay a visit to Hermione and Stark. He needed to tell Hermione to keep an eye on her friend, as it seemed he was starting to lose his grip on reality.


End file.
